Prostate cancer is among the most diagnosed and prevalent types of cancer in men over the age of 55. In 2005, around 232,100 American men were diagnosed with this cancer (U.S. Cancer Molecular Diagnostics Markets N39E-55 Frost & Sullivan). This invention relates to the culture of prostate tissue from mouse and human prostate tissue.